Talk:Daddy Masterson
Started up I'm extremely proud to have been responsible for the livening up of this article also I re-wrote and made every article except for the Early One Piece section but I made some edits there too, meaning I'm responsible for the new appearance section which unlike the last one sentence one is an entire well written paragraph and I completely re-wrote the history section and as of today the personality section on this article never existed. I know I'm bragging but I'm proud! cos I love this wiki!--Artist of Flash 13:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I did this cos I got a message saying this article was quite the stub now all we need are some references and it's done.--Artist of Flash 13:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) If anyone thinks some big changes need to be made or if anyone favors a different style of writing then please voice your opinions I will take them into account and use them for the betterment of the article.--Artist of Flash 13:27, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Oh thanks, sorry no one congratulated you before, but we don't usually do things like this. I'm not really going to say much, but its okay to edit so long as the edits match the other pages as we have a "standard" layout. So long as you do that, and it in mind, things should be okay so long as its correct of course as per source materials. One-Winged Hawk 17:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I followed the site standards and layout and I made sure everything I said wasn't bullshit speculation but accurate info I saw on the series, in fact I was watching the episode as I wrote this. --Artist of Flash 07:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) At a point in the episode, daddy the father mentions bounties higher than a billion. Doesn't this mean that Flamingo's ISN'T the highest seen on the show thus far? 1) That never happened. 2) Filler is not canon. SeaTerror 17:39, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Was Daddy really meant to be in the manga? There's no cited source for this, and considering another light novel was made of the Apis arc, there really isn't any stated evidence to back up this claim. Someone should either cite more sources or remove the statement that Daddy was originally intended to be in the manga. 09:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Daddy Masterson's Name : Daddy Masterson's daughter is called Carol Masterson. That has to mean that their last name (family name) is Masterson. If that's the case, then I'm gonna change each instance of "Masterson" in the article to "Daddy" instead. If this is a problem, though, feel free to change this back to how it should be. SuperSaiyanSonic 14:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : --- : I figure that everyone on here is only 12, but I'm still surprised to see that no one has added to the trivia, that the last name Masterson is referencing Bat Masterson from the old American TV Show. 14:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : No one asked you to be rude and nor did we behave rudely towards you. Don't try and call us 12 just because we didn't watch an american TV show. Its not like everyone is from America, also, was i even popular? If not, then you should just shut up and add it yourself. : Have a nice day. Filler or not? Because Oda did intend Daddy Masteron (and Carol) to appear, shouldn't we consider both of them cannon characters? Despite having a different appearance? We may add him in the non-canon characters designe by Oda, but canon is still what appears in the manga. It's the same thing with Ganzack, Chameleone, Zephyr and such. The Loguetown novel wasn't drawn by Oda either, so we couldn't consider him fully canon since Oda never actually drew him himself. 18:44, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me but...where did you find the info that it is not drawn by Oda? Hamazaki is not a mangaka, he only writes for other authors. 22:24, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Accuracy The article as it is now claims that Oda wanted to feature those characters and designed them himself with a source as SBS 15. SBS 15 only says he wanted to get to the Grand Line by chapter 100. Nothing is mentioned about any of the characters from the filler arc. In fact it only says he wanted to do more of the celebration ceremony and doesn't even mention anything about Loguetown. SeaTerror (talk) 07:36, August 1, 2014 (UTC)